Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright '''is an Attorney/Cop/Interrigator that appears in some videos, who is played by BethanyFrye in both videos. In one case, he interrogated Billy, to find out who "murdered" Sally's unicorn toy. He also investigated a murder at 7-11. Description Phoenix's attire is a navy blue suit, red tie, navy blue kakyes/slacks, spiky black hair, and a determined expression. Appearances *Gmod PHOENIX WRIGHT Ace Attorney Mod! (Garry's Mod) *Gmod DETECTIVE INTERROGATION ROOM Mod (Garry's Mod) Trivia *All the cases he worked on somehow involved 7-11 or the Acachalla family. *He found a corpse of himself in the 7-11 basement *He was shot (but not harmed) by Billy Acachalla Cases Turnabout Clone One night, Phoenix Wright came to Papa Acachalla's 7-11, there were two people working there. One of the people there was named Cheddar, who was behind the counter, and the other one was Cheddar's identical twin brother (whose name is unknown) who was restocking the shelves. Phoenix took the elevator down to the basement to investigate something, he was walking back to the elevator to leave, when a shadowy figure game up behind Phoenix, and killed him. A few hours later, Cheddar's brother came down to the basement cellar to get more supplies and found Phoenix's corpse, he decided to leave him there so no one knew. Months later, a clone of Phoenix heard about the murder, and came to 7-11 to investigate, Cheddar and his brother were working there again and when they saw Phoenix, they were speechless, they knew that he was the same person as of the dead body downstairs in the basement, so they tried to keep Phoenix from looking in the basement by trying by making sure he never solved the case. They kept giving him false clues of what happened, like a little girl always coming in and walking on the counters, or the culprit was wearing a hat so his identity is unknown, or the corpse was found on the top shelf, they even put up fake footprints. Eventually, Phoenix deducted that the culprit was the brother, who kept Phoenix from going down to the basement, but against his words, Phoenix went down anyway and was shocked to see that he was the victim, that he was seeing himself dead. Then the dead Phoenix came back from the dead, and explained everything. It was the clone of Phoenix was the one who killed him and then the ex-dead Phoenix jumped out the window and escaped. Cheddar's brother was furious at Phoenix on how he pinned the crime on him, and he threatened to make Phoenix admit that he was the culprit to him, unfortunately, Phoenix had no memory about the murder, leaving the case unsolved, with no one knowing that Pearl Fey was the actual culprit. Turnabout Unicorn One night, Maddie Friend had an idea she had to get Billy to sign her shirt, if she got Billy arrested by framing him for a murder, Maddie would only bail him out if he signed her shirt. She knows that once a week, late at night, Billy goes to 7-11, so she was at 7-11 dressed as him and was hiding at 11:50, he came at 11:55, Maddie knocked him out, dressed him up as her, and got a slushy. At 11:57 Sally came skipping up to 7-11, she was hugging on to a toy that she brought with her for comfort, it was her favorite toy, that she loved very much, a small, pink, plush unicorn doll (Likely Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Maddie's perfect victim. Sally couldn't bring her toy inside because of the strict "no toys allowed" policy at 7-11, so she gently put it on a soft part of the ground, and went in at midnight. Maddie took her chance at 12:01, she went out, took her ax, and chopped the doll's head off at 12:02, seconds later, Sally came out with a big box of waffles, looked down, and saw that her precious unicorn doll was "dead", with stuffing everywhere. She screamed, dropped her box, ran over to the doll and began crying over it's body, then she saw Maddie (dressed as Billy) standing next to it, then she walked away, and Sally cried harder. Phoenix was a customer at the time, so when he saw Sally crying, he walked over to her, who whimpered out what happened, then she threatened Phoenix to interrogate Billy or else she would kill him, Phoenix was scared of Sally so he had no choice but to do that with only a microwave, a baby doll, the axe, and a mail box as witnesses. The next day, Maddie (still dressed as Billy) went to the Police station, dragging along the unconscious Billy (still dressed as her), now all she had to do was get Billy (dressed as her) arrested by putting up a bad impression in front of Phoenix, she was in the interrogation room with him (watch the video for the full interrogation) she was about to frame Billy by calling the real him in, but Billy then slipped that they were dressed as each other, which only caused more confusion. In the end, no one was arrested, and Billy decided to just apologize to Sally, leaving Maddie's plan in the dust. They were all about to leave, then Billy shot Phoenix in the face, leading to another interrogation. The Case of the Clogged Toilet (Non-canon) This case was based off of the Spider-Man mod video fan made by '''Justjackbros. Click here for the case Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Lawyers Category:Male Category:Ragdoll Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Bethany Frye Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:Human Category:Garry's Mod characters Category:Phoenix Wright Category:Barely Used Characters